


The Death of Harry James Potter

by Alexandra_Anderson



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Super sad ending like wtf just happened, author have no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Anderson/pseuds/Alexandra_Anderson
Summary: Harry's seventh year that lead a final battle between the boy who lived and the darkest wizard of the century since Merlin's time, Voldemort sent one final Killing Curse on Harry, but it rebounds, striking Voldemort and destroying him once and for all. The wizarding world returns to peace once more. About ten years later the-boy-who-lived felt deeply ill and laying on his deathbed and dying...





	The Death of Harry James Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own JK!

Long ago there was a once a boy who grow up without knowing his parents that got murdered by a legendary darkest wizard of the century since Merlin's time, Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Riddle. The boy who nicknamed as the-boy-who-lived for the sake that he was the only person to survive the Killing Curse by Voldemort's hand and 'defeated' the legendary darkest wizard of the century since Merlin's time by aged one. Unfortunately his parents have died protecting their own son from being killed by Voldemort's hand.

The-boy-who-lived was forced to live with the Dursley's who psychologically abused him as he grew up in cupboard until as aged eleven he have found out that he is a wizard and come to Hogwarts to control and learned magic. He is sorted to be in Gryffindor, the house which most values the virtues of courage, bravery and determination. He meet two friend, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry Potter comes face-to-face Voldemort that was possessing Quirrell to attempt to capture the philosopher's stone, but failed.

Harry's second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, during which a series of messages on the walls of the school's corridors warn that the 'Chamber of Secrets' has been opened and that the 'Heir of Slytherin' would kill all pupils who do not come from all-magical families. These threats are found after attacks which leave residents of the school petrified. Throughout the year, Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione investigate the attacks, until Hermione turned into stone. Without Hermione's wisdom Ron and Harry struggled to find the culprit who opened the 'Chamber of Secrets'. Fortunately for Harry and Ron, Hagrid left a set of instructions: to follow the spiders currently fleeing into the Forbidden Forest. They do this, only to find the monster that was falsely accused for the attacks fifty years before, a massive spider named Aragog, who explains to the duo that the real monster is one that spiders fears above all others. Harry was unclear about Aragog's hint that might be the lead to the culprit. Later on Harry realized that Hermione provides the last set of clues that inform them of the monster's identity: It is a basilisk, Slytherin's basilisk. The basilisk can be only kill within a stare and which spiders (such as Aragog and his offspring) fear above all others. Harry figures out from hint Aragog dropped that a student who died during the previous attacks is Myrtle; whom was murdered. When Ginny Weasley is taken by the monster into the Chamber of Secrets, they discover that the entrance is in the bathroom that Myrtle died. Harry enters the Chamber of Secrets alone to find an unconscious Ginny and Tom Riddle who claims to be a memory preserved in his diary for the last fifty years. Tom Riddle shows Harry that his full name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, can be made into the anagram 'I am Lord Voldemort.' Tom Riddle is in fact Voldemort's true name and it was he whom opened the Chamber fifty years before, and framed Hagrid as Riddle is the true Heir of Slytherin. By possessing Ginny through his diary, Riddle has been continuing what he started fifty years before. Unknowingly to Harry that he summoned Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, who arrives with the Sorting Hat. Fawkes blinds the basilisk, allowing Harry to remove the legendary Sword of Godric Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and slay the creature. Though fatally poisoned by the basilisk, Fawkes' healing tears save Harry who uses a basilisk fang to stab Riddle's diary. Both the diary and Riddle are destroyed and thankfully Ginny is restored.

Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts starts off pretty badly then he expected to be. When he learns deranged killer Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban prison and is bent on murdering the teenage wizard. While Hermione's cat torments Ron's sickly rat, causing a rift among the trio, a swarm of nasty Dementors is sent to protect the school from Black. A mysterious new teacher helps Harry learn to defend himself from the Dementors and Sirius Black. When Harry learns that Sirius Black is his godfather and he's the one whom betrayed them and gave Voldemort access to their house. Harry investigates Sirius Black, an escaped prisoner from Azkaban. Ron and Hermione's friendship later suffers when Ron believes that Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, ate his rat, Scabbers. At Christmas Harry receives a mysterious present, a late-model Firebolt broom. Hermione feared that broom might be cursed she reports the gift to Professor McGonagall, which leads to more bad feelings between her and Ron and Harry. Ron, Hermione, and Harry join the effort to save Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak, from being executed for 'attacking' Draco Malfoy, after Draco provoked him. Their efforts are unsuccessful, but Scabbers reappears shortly after they hear Buckbeak being executed. Ron chases Scabbers, only to be attacked by a big black dog, which Harry has seen several times before. The dog drags Ron through a tunnel under the Whomping Willow into the Shrieking Shack. Harry and Hermione follow, and there is a brief standoff when they find Ron with Sirius Black, who has transformed from the dog. Lupin enters, and they explain the situation to Harry and his friends: Lupin is a werewolf, which led to his friends James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew becoming animagi. Lupin explains that Scabbers is Pettigrew in his animal form; he has been hiding from Black, whom he had framed for betraying Harry's parents and murdering the thirteen Muggles. At the wrong time, Snape arrives to apprehend Black but Harry, Ron, and Hermione knock him unconscious. Lupin and Black transform Pettigrew back into human form and prepare to kill him, but they are stopped by Harry, as he feels his father would not have wanted it. He convinces them to send Pettigrew to Azkaban they move back toward Hogwarts, Lupin turns into a werewolf and becomes violent, having missed a dose of his potion to control. Pettigrew escapes again, and Black prevents Lupin from attacking the others in werewolf form. Some Dementors approach Harry, Ron and Hermione. When they wake up in the hospital, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are told that Black has been sentenced to receive the Dementor's kiss, which removes the soul of the recipient. Dumbledore advises Hermione and Harry to use Hermione's time turner, a device she has been using to double-up on classes; this permits them to go back in time and save Buckbeak, who carries Sirius Black away to safety.

Harry returning for his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with his friends, Ron and Hermione. There is an upcoming tournament between the three major schools of magic, with one participant selected from each school by the Goblet of Fire. When Harry's name is drawn, even though he is not eligible and is a fourth player, he must compete in the dangerous contest. One month before the final task, Harry and Krum are talking when they encounter Crouch, who appears to have gone insane, but manages to tell Harry to get Dumbledore. Leaving Krum with Crouch, Harry fetches Dumbledore but returns to find Krum stunned and Crouch gone. Harry returns to preparing for the final task, a hedge maze. Inside the maze, Harry is forced to incapacitate Krum, who has been bewitched, to save Cedric. Working together, the two reach the cup. They agree to touch it at the same time, and doing so, discover that it is a Portkey that transports them to a graveyard. There, Peter Pettigrew kills Cedric and uses Harry's blood (along with his own hand and Tom Riddle Sr.'s bone) to resurrect Lord Voldemort. Voldemort summons his Death Eaters, berating them for thinking he was dead, before he reveals that he has a single 'faithful servantk' concealed at Hogwarts, who has been working to ensure that Harry would make it to the graveyard, and then challenges Harry to a duel. However, when he and Harry fire curses at each other, their wands connect due to their identical cores. Voldemort's wand releases the most recent spells it performed, resulting in imprints of his last victims appearing in the graveyard, including Harry's parents, who provide a distraction so that Harry can escape back to Hogwarts using the Portkey, taking Cedric's body with him. When he returns, Moody takes him to his office, and reveals himself to be Voldemort's 'faithful servant'; he was the one who put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire, and has been guiding him through the tournament from behind the scenes to ensure that he would grab the Portkey first. Before Moody can kill Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape intervene. They learn that Moody is in fact Barty Crouch Jr., Mr. Crouch's son, disguised by Polyjuice Potion. Crouch had sentenced Crouch Jr. to life imprisonment in Azkaban over alleged ties to the Death Eaters but smuggled him out as a last favour to his dying wife. Crouch Jr. was the one who set off the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup, doing it to scare the Death Eaters he felt had abandoned Voldemort. Eventually, Voldemort had gotten in contact with Crouch Jr. and had him impersonate Moody as part of his plan. Crouch Jr. also admits to killing Crouch Sr., to prevent him telling Dumbledore about Voldemort. The real Moody is found inside Crouch Jr.'s enchanted trunk and rescued. Harry is then declared the winner of the Triwizard Tournament and given his winnings.

Harry Potter return for his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During summer vacation with his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon, 15-year-old Harry Potter and his cousin Dudleyare attacked by Dementors. After using magic to save Dudley and himself, Harry is almost expelled from Hogwarts, but the decision is later reversed after a hearing at the Ministry of Magic. At Hogwarts, Harry learns that Dolores Umbridge, a senior employee in the Ministry of Magic, will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Umbridge and Harry clash, as she, like Fudge, refuses to believe that Voldemort has returned. She punishes Harry for his rebellious outbursts by having him write 'I must not tell lies' with a cursed quill that carves the phrase into his skin. She also refuses to teach her students how to perform defensive spells, prompting Harry, Ron and Hermione to form their own Defence Against the Dark Arts group (with students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff), which they call Dumbledore's Army. Many students sign up, including Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Struggling to find a place to practise, Dobby the house elf tells him about the Room of Requirement and its uses. The club meet there to learn and practise defensive spells under Harry's instruction. One night, Harry has a vision through the eyes of Voldemort's snake Nagini, possessed by Voldemort, attacking Ron's father Arthur Weasley. Harry informs Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, and Mr. Weasley is rescued. Dumbledore arranges for Harry to take Occlumencylessons with Professor Snape to protect his mind against further invasions by Voldemort. Soon after, Umbridge is given a tip-off about Dumbledore's Army by Marietta Edgecombe, who in doing so unwittingly activates a curse set by Hermione which disfigures her face. Despite Dobby's warning, the gang are caught and get into trouble with Fudge. When Dumbledore takes responsibility for the illegal organisation, he is forced to leave the school and go into hiding. Dolores Umbridge becomes headmistress, and Fred and George cause pandemonium around the school in revenge. On the last day of O.W.L. tests, Harry has a vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. He tries again to illegally use Umbridge's office fireplace to communicate with the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters to make sure the vision was genuine, and is told by Kreacher the house-elf that Sirius is indeed at the Ministry, before Umbridge catches Harry and his friends in the act. Snape is summoned to provide Veritaserum in order to question Harry, but he claims to have no further stocks of the potion left. Remembering that Snape is also a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry gives him a cryptic warning about Sirius' fate, but Snape claims to have not understood it. Umbridge decides to use the illegal Cruciatus Curse on Harry to interrogate him on Sirius' whereabouts. She also reveals she herself ordered the Dementor attack on him, intending to have him either silenced or discredited. Hermione intervenes and in order to create a distraction, convinces Umbridge that they are hiding a weapon of Dumbledore's in the Forbidden Forest. Harry and Hermione lead her into an area of the forest inhabited by centaurs, where Umbridge provokes them into taking her captive. The centaurs are furious upon learning that Hermione used them to do her bidding and turn on the pair, but Grawp arrives and clashes with the centaurs, allowing Harry and Hermione to escape. Luna, Ron, Ginny, and Neville join them in the forest and all six fly to the Ministry on thestrals, expecting to find and rescue Sirius. Once in the Department of Mysteries, Harry realises that his vision was falsely planted by Voldemort; however, he finds a glass sphere that bears his and the Dark Lord's names. Death Eaters led by Lucius Malfoy attack in order to capture the sphere, which is a recording of a prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort, which is revealed to be the object Voldemort has been trying to obtain for the whole year, the Dark Lord believing that there was something he missed when he first heard the prophecy. Lucius explains that only the subjects of the prophecies, in this case Harry or Voldemort, can safely remove them from the shelves. During a heated fight Neville accidentally kicks and smashes the prophecy. Harry and his friends, soon joined by members of the Order, enter a battle with the Death Eaters, during which Bellatrix Lestrange kills Sirius and Voldemort himself arrives to kill Harry, but Dumbledore rescues him and climatically fights the Dark Lord to a stalemate. In the midst of the duel, Voldemort unsuccessfully tries to possess Harry in an attempt to get Dumbledore to kill the boy, then escapes just as Cornelius Fudge appears, finally faced with first-hand evidence that Voldemort has truly returned. In his office, Dumbledore explains that Snape had understood Harry's cryptic warning, and had subsequently contacted Sirius, learning that he was still at Grimmauld Place. After Harry failed to return from the Forbidden Forest, Snape deduced where he had gone and alerted the Order of the Phoenix, allowing them to save Harry and his friends. It is revealed that during the Christmas holidays, Kreacher had interpreted a command of Sirius' as an order to leave the house, and went to Narcissa Malfoy, the wife of Lucius, and told them about Harry and Sirius' close relationship; Voldemort subsequently realised that he could lure Harry to the Department of Mysteries by tricking him into thinking that Sirius was in danger there. Dumbledore then explains the prophecy: Before Harry was born, Professor Trelawney predicted that a boy with the power to defeat Voldemort would be born, would be marked as an equal by Voldemort and have powers unknown to him, and that one of the pair must kill the other, for 'neither can live while the other survives'. Voldemort learnt of the first part of the prophecy, and subsequently tried to murder Harry in the belief that he could prevent it from coming true, unaware that he would grant Harry power by doing so. Dumbledore tells Harry that he must stay with the Dursleys for one last summer because by taking Harry into her home, his Aunt Petunia, Lily's sister, seals the protection that Harry's mother afforded him when she died; as long as he is there, he is safe from Voldemort and his followers. Harry comes to terms with the responsibility of the prophecy, but mourns for the loss of his godfather. Harry then finds an old hand-held mirror in his dormitory that was a gift from Sirius. He realises that Sirius would not want him to be depressed on the matter, and resolves to continue fighting Voldemort.

Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts, all started when Dumbledore picks Harry up from his aunt and uncle's house, intending to escort him to the Burrow, home of Harry's best friend Ron, and his large family. On the way, they make a detour to the temporary home of Horace Slughorn, former Potions teacher at Hogwarts, and Harry unwittingly helps persuade Slughorn to return to teach. Harry and Dumbledore then proceed to the Burrow, where Hermione has already arrived. Severus Snape, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, meets with Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, and her sister Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort's faithful supporter. Narcissa expresses her extreme concern that her son might not survive a dangerous mission, given to him by Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix feels Snape will be of no help until he surprises her by making an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa, swearing on his life that he will protect and assist Draco in his mission. Harry become instantly suspicious of Draco, whom he believes to be a Death Eater. On the Hogwarts Express, Harry discusses his suspicions of Draco's allegiance with Lord Voldemort, however Ron and Hermione are doubtful with the lack of evidence. Harry wears his invisibility cloak and hides in the same carriage that Malfoy is seated in. He overhears Draco bragging to his friends about the mission Lord Voldemort has tasked him. However, Malfoy is suspicious that someone else is in the carriage and discovers Harry Potter was listening to his conversation. He petrifies him and breaks his nose out of rage. Harry cannot get off the carriage, and is worried the Hogwarts Express will depart before he can move again. To his relief however, Nymphadora Tonks finds Harry and escorts him back to the castle during the opening feast. The students return to school, where Dumbledore announces that Snape will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. In the meantime, Horace Slughorn will resume his previous post as Potions teacher. Harry now excels in Potions, thanks to having received a used Potions textbook that once belonged to someone named 'The Half-Blood Prince,' a mysterious former student who wrote numerous tips and spells in his Potions textbook. Harry uses this information to achieve superb results. After a class contest, The Half-Blood Prince's tips help Harry win a bottle of Felix Felicis, more commonly known as 'Liquid Luck.' Though Harry's success pleases Slughorn, his newfound brilliance in potions angers Hermione, who feels he is not truly earning his grades and also does not trust the Half-Blood Prince. As Harry learns more about his great enemy, the love lives of the main characters start to become more active. Ron and Hermione grow closer together, but after learning from his sister Ginny, that Hermione had previously kissed Viktor Krum, Ron is angered and shuns her. Harry's attempts to repair things between the two fail, resulting in Ron going out with Lavender Brown and making Hermione jealous. After Ron is nearly killed in an attempt on Dumbledore's life, he and Hermione reconcile. Ron and Lavender break up when Lavender sees the two of them walking out of the boys dormitories together. Harry develops deep feelings for Ginny, but is reluctant to pursue her for most of the year because of his friendship with Ron. Following a wild Gryffindor Quidditch victory, Harry and Ginny finally strike up a relationship, with Ron's reluctant consent. Near the end of the year, Harry and Dumbledore journey to a cave to retrieve a suspected Horcrux, Slytherin's locket. Dumbledore expertly finds a secret passageway to a large, pitch black underground lake, which Harry and Dumbledore cross in a small boat to an island in the centre. The locket is at the bottom of a basin on the island, and can only be reached by drinking the potion above it. Harry aids Dumbledore, who drinks the potion, causing him hallucinations and immense pain. Though Dumbledore is severely weakened after finishing the potion, together the two manage to fight off Voldemort's servant that have been hiding in the lake. They take the locket and return to Hogwarts, to find that the Dark Mark has been placed over the highest school tower in their absence. Harry and Dumbledore ascend to the tower where they are ambushed by Draco Malfoy, accompanied by Death Eaters that he helped get inside Hogwarts. Dumbledore freezes Harry under his Invisibility Cloak with a body-bind spell, to keep him hidden. Draco disarms Dumbledore of his wand and then threatens to kill him, which turns out to have been his mission from Voldemort all along. Draco is unable to go through with it and when Snape arrives, he casts the spell to kill Dumbledore instead. Harry ignores the battle raging in Hogwarts to pursue Dumbledore's killer. Snape successfully fights Harry off, and he reveals that he is in fact the Half-Blood Prince before he, Draco, and the rest of the Death Eaters Dumbledore's funeral, Harry decides to break up with Ginny, saying it is too dangerous for her to let their relationship to continue. Harry finds out that the locket is not the real Horcrux, containing only a note from someone named 'R. A. B.'. Harry is so devastated by Dumbledore's death (and upset by its futility) that he tells his friends he will not be returning to Hogwarts. Instead, he will spend the next year searching out Voldemort's Horcruxes. Ron and Hermione insist on joining him in destroying Lord Voldemort for good.

Harry Potter's seventh year that lead a final battle between the-boy-who-lived and the darkest wizard of the century since Merlin's time, Voldemort attempts one final Killing Curse on Harry, but the Elder Wand refuses to act against Harry and the spell rebounds, striking Voldemort and destroying him once and for all. Harry uses the Elder Wand to repair his original wand, planning to return the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's tomb where its power may vanish if Harry dies undefeated and it can drop out of history. Harry does not intend to search for the Resurrection Stone he dropped in the Forbidden Forest, but will keep the Invisibility Cloak he inherited. The wizarding world returns to peace once more.

About ten years later the-boy-who-lived felt deeply ill and laying down and dying on his deathbed alongside his three children James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna crying for himself, but his wife was the worst. She was sobbing and getting red puffy eyes like she have been crying for hours.

Harry smiled weakly at his own family who cares for him. He knew that his death was near and no one could stop it this time. After all he died once and come back.

He chuckled irony at the thought.

_Too bad I'm going die_ _permanently,_ Harry thought lugubriously, _What a shame..._ _I'll never going to get my chance to see my children to grow up and I'mma_ _regret that for the rest of my life and death..._

Suddenly Harry felt a lump in the throat. He really couldn't bear leaving his own children to soon-will-be a single mother. He wasn't really yet.

He feel so guilty and regret.

He can't leave them.

He raised his tumbling, weak hands to touch his youngest daughter, Lily Luna Potter's head to gently pat on.

"Don't worry..." He whispered softly. "I'm right...Here."

Lily burst in tears.

"I'm not leaving..." He lied. He felt little guilty the fact he lied to his own daughter.

"P-promise?" She whispered, not fully sure.

"Promise...I swear on my magic." He whispered, knowing that his oath will be broken soon after his death.

"See momma? He promise! Daddy never break a promise!" Lily shouted to her mother.

Ginny burst in more tears, knowing that Harry will betray that promise.

The guilt heave on Harry's chest. He won't even able to make that promise.

"I'm sorry Lily." He whispered and his own body betrayed him, his tears rolled down from his eyes.

"…I'm not going to keep that promise..." He said and then take his last breath and then his heart ceased with a smile on his face after his dying breath was taken away by the death.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy?!" She asked again with a little louder tone and then panicked.

"DADDY!?" She screamed in tears.

Her endless scream echoed through the room.

Soon after his death, the-boy-who-lived's legend have lived on, but the world never been a same again after his unexpected death and the shocking revelation that shocks the wizard and muggles world. He become legendary and called by: _The Half-Blood wizard’s secret prince_ (actually a king mind you) and _Successor of Merlin and Class one of Merlin and honored savior prince..._


End file.
